Gold
Gold is a metallic substance used for minting money and for creating various articles of great value. The possession of gold among humans is commonly seen as a symbol of status and wealth. Mainstream Smurfs Media As with money, the Smurfs have no need for gold, as they put their value in friendships and family more than personal possessions. However, the Smurfs have been seen using gold in the creation of other things, such as King Smurf's gold suit and the musical instruments made from the gold coins that were once used by the Smurfs in "The Finance Smurf" when the title character had introduced a capitalist monetary system into their society. The Smurfs' main adversary, Gargamel, continually pursues them in his constant quest for creating the formula that would turn base metals into gold. The amount of Smurfs needed for the formula's completion, however, varies depending on the story, though it's usually six Smurfs. In "All That Glitters Isn't Smurf", Papa Smurf used Gargamel's lust for gold against him by creating a mountain of fake gold coins using locks of Smurfette's hair to create them. Michael, the leprechaun who lives in the Smurf Forest, usually carries a pot of gold with him. In "How To Smurf A Rainbow," when Papa Smurf lacked enough yellow items in his spell to create a complete rainbow to celebrate Rainbow Day, Michael allowed the use of his gold to complete the rainbow. In the Season 9 episode "The Golden Rhino", the Smurfs met Rahdu, a rhino that can turn everything into gold with his horn. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Smurfs As in mainstream media, gold is a rather useless commodity among the Smurfs in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. However, the Smurf Village version of Elysium that was created by Ares the god of war as a lure for Empath had Smurf houses that were made entirely of gold. Also, the Smurfic Games Tournament medals created by Sculptor and Smithy were made in gold, silver, and bronze. In fitting with the theme of Tapper's Song Of Solomon adaptation setting in the Imaginarium, Empath's Smurf suit in the role of King Solomon is made of gold. In fact, all gold clothes that the Smurfs wear are made of a gold weave fabric that mixes gold with wool, giving the clothes the appearance of gold lame and the softness and protective warmth of wool, including the suit that Empath wore in his Halloween costume as Hero Smurf. Humans Gold remains a valuable commodity among humans in the cultures that they live in, as it is used for money and the creation of valuable possessions. The crowns worn by kings such as King Audric and King Gerard are made of gold. Others Gold is a valuable commodity among various other races that the Smurfs encounter. Hotap the imp desired to create gold from the Smurfs he had captured on at least two similar occasions (the only other time being in the alternate timeline story "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf"), while Ruffian the Custodian of Avalon desired gold in exchange for lilyroot, but instead of gold accepted smurfberry cookies as an alternate form of payment. Hero Stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Hero Smurf wears a Smurf suit with a colour that looks identical to gold, and there is also a Power Stone with this colour. His Smurfette counterpart Wonder wears a gold hat as well as gold-colored heels. Brainy and Hefty also briefly wore gold-colored suits, the former in his role as King Smurf and the latter while masquerading as Hero Smurf in an attempt to win Smurfette's heart after Hero married Wonder. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, gold is a source of monetary value for humans and some other species, including Gnomes and dragons, who hoard it for themselves as an establishment of higher status. Humans Falla wears a ruby-studded gold bracelet as a symbol of her royal status while she is away from her Castle Cye. Princess Savina wears a gold pendant on her headband, but may wear more jewelry for special occasions, as will Falla. Sir Josten sometimes wears a red capelet with a gold collar, which was a gift from the Village Minstrel of whom he idolized as a child. During Season 11 following Story One, Johan possesses a sword of gold as part of his villain's design. He uses it between the beginning of Season 11 up until the end of Story Two, and then keeps it as a reminder of his reign of terror, later known as the "Year of Great Loss." Smurfs The Smurfs have no need for gold, but they are able to recognize its value and, if they find any, tend to share it with their human friends. Moxette, however, wears a small gold clasp on the strap of her dress. During Brainy's Imaginarium setting in "Brainy's Essential Discovery," he takes part in the creation of Moxette, which resulted in a Smurfette of his own design named Bernadette. She, like Moxette, sports a gold clasp at the collar of her dress, but also has a gold hair clip and gold buckles on her shoes. More to come later! Sprites Karma wears a gold pendant with an engraved word that can only be translated by her true love. In her past life, Maeve was adorned with gold on her outfit to allure people into giving her master money, which was a never-ending battle of paying her debt to him. With help from Tebuli and Ernie, she used a genie wish to give her master "a mountain of gold," which then freed her. Category:Minerals Category:Money Category:Open to Community Category:Precious materials